One Day
by bluebird161221
Summary: A mindless piece of LMSS fluff that just would not leave me alone.


"Severus, what in Salazar's name are you doing?" A blonde boy asked his classmate, a wry quirk to his mouth.

"Attempting to finish my homework, which, may I remind you, you should do as well." The raven-haired boy replied calmly, still leafing through a text, parchment and quills spread on the large table.

"You and your book work. Honestly, it's a wonder we ever get around to having an actual relationship." The blonde glared half heartedly, placing a hand on the table, tracing over the long and old scratches.

"Not here, Lucius!" The Snape hissed, eyes darting around the nearly empty common room. He was replied with a sigh and the blonde leaning back in his chair, looking for all the world as if he owned it.

"Oh do relax, Severus. No one knows, and it's been what? Two, three years?"

"Two years and five months this coming Thursday." Severus muttered, eyes re-reading the same paragraph for the fifth time, and still not actually absorbing it.

"Come on, Sev," The blonde coaxed, "Come to my room tonight, surely the homework can wait a day?"

Sighing in surrender, the Snape put down his quill, and rolled up his parchment, slipping everything into his worn book bag.

Lucius smirked deviously, getting up with a grace unattainable to anyone but a Malfoy.

"Come on, before anyone notices." Severus hissed, stalking past the other boy and towards the Head Boy rooms.

Lucius continued in his Malfoy fashion and followed Severus up the stairs without a word.

"One would think you were unwilling to come here..." The blonde said upon entering his room, shutting the door firmly behind him, casting his customary warding charms and silencing spells.

"Of course not, Lucius." Severus replied, placing is bag gently next to an intricately designed mahogany desk, "I merely don't wish to risk both our names should any of this be found out."

The other Slytherin came up stealthily behind the darker boy, encircling the Snape's waist with his long and pale arms.

"You worry to much, love." He whispered into the other boy's ear, his breath raising the hair on Severus's neck.

Said Snape repressed a shudder, leaning back into the taller boy's embrace, relishing the still enticing feeling of being held out of free will.

"One of us has to, blondie." He replied with humor, letting the Malfoy lead them both to the ridiculously large bed that the room held.

Lucius pushed them both down, the taller Slytherin landing on top of the other, a sly grin creeping into his features.

With well-trained ease, he captured the Snape's mouth with a predatory hunger, his hands slowly roaming the writhing body beneath him.

Severus met the blonde's mouth, senses easing back to the primal pleasure of being with someone who had vowed never to hurt him.

For want of air, they broke apart, Lucius's bleach-blonde hair already askew, framing them both closely.

"You'll be the death of me." The Snape whispered, his erection already straining to be touched, knowing where this play would end.

"Never," Lucius replied, smirking while his hips worked in their own rhythm against the wanton body of his lover of nearly three years.

Both gasped softly as their arousals met, Lucius already fumbling with the clasps of his robe, while Severus rendered all of the other boy's exposed flesh to his will; sucking, nibbling, pinching, biting softly, though leaving small marks when he became impatient with the night's speed of events.

"Gods, we haven't had this in three months...." The Malfoy managed out, his robes finally discarded, as he worked on the Snape's, "None of this..."

With ill concealed frustration, the robe was thrown aside, the sounds of both boy's pleasure for the feel of skin on skin resounded through the spell-proofed room.

Their passion for one another unhindered by any worries of schoolwork, or family troubles, was growing steadily, the sounds louder and more frantic.

Within minutes, their still young bodies were spent, as the two Slytherins lay together in the afterglow of three months worth of abstinence, and a more than lovely love making as a welcome home gift.

"Love you Sev..." The blonde murmured into the dark boy's hair, his arm protectively around the other boy, legs still tangled together.

"Don't say such things, Lucius," The Snape scolded softly, eyes still closed.

The blonde sighed heavily, Severus was always to be paranoid, it seemed. Every time the word 'love' was mentioned, he would get like that, and after all the years with the boy, Lucius knew well why.

The young Snape didn't have much self-esteem, even before Lucius knew him well. Add the teasing of Potter and his gang, and being an overall unusual individual. Severus always seemed to think he didn't deserve good things. Even things that were so willing given, like the Malfoy's love.

And somehow, the Malfoy knew a catalyst point had happened last year, their sixth, when Severus came back to the Common Room late enough in the night for it to be called morning, his skin paler than usually, shaking with repressed emotions. Lucius had asked numerous times what had happened that night, only to be met with a shudder from the smaller boy, and a soft, "You know I can't tell you."

Though one day, Lucius knew he would get those thoughts out of the dark haired boy who lay contentedly on his chest. Yes, one day, Severus would willing return his sentiments, without fear of regretting them later. One day he would know what had harmed the fragile boy in such a way, and the Snape would no longer have to have that look of fear whenever the subject was brought up.

One day they would make love, and after they would both say, "I love you." And lie together more peacefully than they did now.

One day.....


End file.
